Going Down
by WolfieLiker
Summary: What if Bella knew about supernatural world before she even moved to Forks? What if she sold her soul for someone exactly 10 years ago. And all she wants is live her life.
1. Last Day

Going Down

What if Bella knew about supernatural world before she even moved to Forks? What if she sold her soul for someone exactly 10 years ago. And all she wants is live her life.

(Starts from end of Eclipse and Supernatural season 3)

I don't own anything! Amazing Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke does.

Bpov

It was the day when I went to try my wedding dress at Cullen's. Again. I sighed. Alice...

"Come on Bella! This is your wedding! You should be excited" she talked and I shut my ears from it. While she worked with the dress and talked nonsense I were in my thoughts.

I knew what I did when I was 8-years-old. I sold my soul to a demon. That's right. I said demon. I have knew about the supernatural world since I was four. I have read so many books about them that I can't count. So I knew everything. While I was at my mom's I went often to uncle Bobby and worked with him. We did so many research together. My mom didn't know about it but when she did she send me to Forks.

You might wonder why I sold my soul? Well... Sam and Dean... The Winchesters. My cousins. I was 8 and stupid. We were so close back then. But then they went away. I missed them so much that I cried. They were practically my brothers. Then one day a demon came to me. She said that she would send them to me. And she would come back 10 years later to ask something from me. I didn't knew what she meant back then but I had knew I wouldn't ever accept the deal. But I did.

I waited my brothers to come and indeed they came. They came to Bobby's but were there only one day. I cried again when they left and I felt myself betrayed. I researched and got to know that I just had sold my soul. I felt horrible. I was afraid to tell anyone. So I didn't.

Since that I researched so much about demons and deals and had many ideas about how to save myself from going hell. I had this one idea. Immortality. It has different ways. One of them was becoming vampire. And now you get the point why I wanted to become vampire so much. I wanted to live. I wanted to have children, husband and white house with big porch... But I could sacrifice them for living.

"Bella?!" Alice's voice shouted.

"What" I asked. She looked annoyed.

"You can take the dress off you already" she said.

"Oh..." I said a bit distracted. I changed my clothes back on and went home. When I parked at Charlie's house I saw familiar '67 Chevy Impala. Oh god... I can't be...

I went inside to see if it really was them.

"Bells!" Charlie shouted from the living room. "Look who came to see you!"

I went there and I was shocked.

"Hells Bells! Damn you certainly look hot" Dean's voice said.

Sam's face lighted and came to hug me. Wow... He was so tall. And changed! Oh and Dean... I went to hug him too. Hmmm... If he just wasn't my cousin...

"Bells... I didn't except them to come and I kinda already promised to go La Push because of the bonfire and all..." Charlie said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah you can go dad" I really didn't pay attention to him.

"You're invited to you know" he tried.

"I'll think about it"

"Okay Bells... It was nice to meet you boys"

"You too sheriff" Dean answered. I laughed a bit. He has always been afraid of my father. I just don't get it.

The second the door was closed Dean shouted to me.

"God damn it Bells!" I jumped. "What were you thinking? Are you out of your frigging mind?!"

"What Dean means to say is that we know that you sold your soul" Sam said to me with sad face.

"You could have told us! We would figured it out! But no! You and your stubborn mind is going hell tonight-"

"TONIGHT?! Nonononononononono... It can't be tonight! I-I-I..."

"Oh Bells" Sam said and hugged me. I cried. It was too soon. Way too soon. Oh god... There is no coming back. This was my last day alive.

"Bells... I think you want to say goodbye to your father..." I nodded. They drove me to La Push. Dean was angry and didn't say anything. Sam hugged me whole time.

When I opened my eyes Dean was already parked. I took a deep breath and swallowed my tears.

Soooo... This is my first fanfic and chapter I have ever written! And I'm sorry if I have wrote something wrong! I am really trying my best! I'm really nervous what you think about this... So let me know and please be kind :)


	2. Last Hour

Going Down

**I do not own anything!**

Chapter 2 Last hours

I opened the car door and took a deep breath.

"We will wait you here Bells. But don't stay long. You don't have many hours left" I nodded to Dean and went to the beach.

It was beautiful weather. Sun was setting behind the sea. I saw quileutes on the beach playing football. The moment I saw Jacob I just had to turn around. It has been so hard to tell some no when in your heart you truly love him so much it hurts. I've had moments that I almost told him everything. But I won't do it. It would hurt him more. I felt like stabbed in heart every time I saw pain in Jacob's eyes and I knew it was because of me.

When he first kissed me I almost gave in to him... But I got my senses and punched him. In my heart I screamed to him. "Don't do it! Don't love me! It will just hurt you more!" The second time... I was so afraid of losing him that I kissed him with everything I had. It was amazing and I wanted to stay there forever. The warmth and his strong arms around me... I felt so safe. But that just hurt him more. I just wish that I could tell him. But I won't like I said.

Charlie was sitting on the beach with Billy, Sue and Sam Uley.

"Bells! You came! Did the boys left already?" he asked happily. I saw how close he and Sue were sitting to each other and I smiled a bit. At least he is happy. Sam glared me and Billy looked me like searching something.

"No... They are waiting for me in the parking lot... I just... I have something to tell you dad"

"Bells what is it?" he looked worried.

"Can we talk privately?" I asked.

"Sure Bells" he stood up and walked with me. We were far away until he stopped. "Now Bells you tell me what's going on"

"Dad... We are going to go Seattle tonight... To the "Devil restaurant" you know … to catch up and everything" I told him and I knew that he would get the joke later. He was a hunter too and knew about demons but it has been long time so he wouldn't get it soon.

"Devils restaurant? Never heard of it... Is it new?"

"No it's actually very old" I said hinting to him.

"Oh okay... Well when do you come back"

"Who knows... I will be spending some time in there"

"Okay Bells have fun!" he was going to turn around when I said.

"And dad... You know I love you right?"

"Of course Bells I love you too"

"Yeah but you know that you're the best father of this world"

"Oh wow Bells! Where did that came from?"

"I just-I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said and hugged me.

"Bells you're just gonna go to the restaurant. We're going to see after that, right?" I looked to my feet. "Right?!" He was going to ask me something when his phone started ringing. "Why Bobby is calling me?" Bobby! Oh no... I got to get out of here. He is surely going to tell Charlie about me.

"You answer that phone so I can get going, goodbye dad" I said and left Charlie confused.

Cpov

"Bells you're just gonna got to the restaurant. We're going to see after that right?" when Bells didn't answer I asked again. "Right?!" I was going to ask what did she meant when my phone started ringing. I looked at it. Bobby Singer. "Why Bobby is calling me?"

"You answer that phone so I can get going, goodbye dad" she suddenly said and left me. I was so confused. I started walk slowly back to Sue while I answered the phone.

"Bobby, man! It's been long time!" I said happily to the phone.

"I know it has been Charlie but there is no time for chat. Bella is in danger"

"What?!" Then it started to hit me.

"_Dad... We are going to go Seattle tonight... To the "Devils restaurant"_

"_Devils restaurant? Never heard of it... Is it new?"_

"_No it's actually very old"_

"_Oh okay... Well when do you come back?"_

"_Who knows... I will be spending some time in there" _

"_And dad... You know I love you right?"_

"_Of course Bells I love you too"_

"_Yeah but you know that you're the best father of this world"_

"_I just-I'm gonna miss you so much!"_

Oh god Bells. Don't tell me that she...

"Bobby... She did didn't she?

"Sorry tell you man that yes she did"

"When?"

"Exactly 10 years ago" No! I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot just to see the backlights of impala.

"Damn it Winchesters!"

**So what do you think? Liked? Or not? Let me know :) I was very happy about couple of reviews I got, thank you! :) Oh and yeah I pulled Devils restaurant out my mind :D**


	3. Last Minute

Going Down

Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!**

Bpov

I hoped that I shouldn't have to leave my dad like that. I started to cry all over again. Sam just held me against him. I was sorry for my dad. I was sorry to anyone I had hurt. _Jacob. _I hoped good life for him. He deserved that.

"Bells... We will find the way to save you-" Dean started.

"No. I know what I did and it's my fault. I'm not going to cause anymore harm to anyone. You will let the hellhounds get me!"

"No, Bells! There is NO way we are just going to watch when you are going hell!" I was going to say more when Sam said.

"Bells... Dean's right. We will find the way. Think about Charlie! He would have his daughter back if we did"

"So do you idiots have any plan?" I asked. "Because I have only two hours left! There is no way you're going to get any plan"

"I'm working on it" Dean said and silence came down on us.

I was getting nervous. Couple of times I swore that I heard angry barking. I watched Dean's and Sam's faces and knew that I was already having delusions. I had read about it and knew it was normal. Hell this ain't normal! This is freaking insane!

Dean stopped the car and stepped out.

"We have a basement here. Hellhounds can't go there. You stay there while we kill those son of a bitches"

"What?! Oh no, there is no way I am going to let you risk your lifes because of me!" Dean sighed and pulled me to the building. He locked the door and put saltline in front of it. He went to talk to Sam. Suddenly I heard the most scariest voice ever. Hellhounds. They were here. And I knew exactly what to do. I couldn't risk them for me.

I waited till boys went to their bags to get some guns.

"I can't risk you because of me. I just can't" I said.

"NO!" was the last think I heard before I opened the door and faced the pain.

Dpov

I dragged Bella inside the building. I couldn't lose her. I will save her.

I salted the door and went to talk to Sam.

"Man, I have no idea what to do..." I said

"I got to say... We don't have good chance to save her"

"Don't say that Sammy! We can't lose her too"

"I know Dean... But there just isn't a way to kill them all"

I went to my bag to take my gun. Suddenly I heard Bella say:

"I can't risk you because of me. I just can't"

"NO!" we shout to her when she opened the door.

She was immediately on the ground and her body was just a bloody mess. I shot the bastard and ran to Bella. Her eyes were open and dead.

"No, Bella no!" I said crying and holding her dead body against me.

**I am going to write this fanfic at weekends (sometimes at week). What do you think about this chapter? Let me know ;) And thank you for rewiews!**


	4. Alive Again

Going Down

**Don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

Bpov

I woke up in somewhere dark. I tried to move but I was in some kind of box... Air was starting to end and I was starting to panic. I tried to shout help but I couldn't. Where in hell was I. Well not in there anymore. This clearly wasn't hell. I moved around the box and finally got that I was in coffin. There is no way that I am back after that long time in hell. But then how am I here?

I tried to push through the coffin. It broke and I pushed myself up.

It was day and sun was shining. I took a deep breath of fresh air.

Then I looked around me. All the trees were fallen in circle. What was this? I walked around the place. I clearly wasn't in Forks. In Kansas maybe? But I just can't understand why now? If there was a way to get out of hell then why I was there over a 300 years! All that torture! I was bit of a angry but I knew it was stupid. I should be happy to get out of there.

I started to walk somewhere if I would see something useful. State or something. I came to a road. It was little road but it was something. I followed the road and came to an old shop. There was nobody in there. I took some food, money and new paper.

It said it was only 3 years after my death. 3 years... it felt like 360 years to me... Hmph... I found telephone too. I immediately dialed to Dean.

"This is Dean's other other phone..." it started to say and I hang up. Then I tried to call Sam.

"Hello?" Sam's voice came from the phone.

"Oh thank god you answered! Sam it's me Bella!"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"What? No!"

"Call again I'll kill you" he said and hung up to me. Damn it!

I saw a mirror and looked myself. Oh god I was dirty! I was all over the mud and my hair was shaggy and dirty. I lifted my shirt to see if I still had the wounds I got from that hellhounds. There was nothing there. I also noticed my clothes. I had my favourite leather jacket and skinny jeans. And I swear they weren't on me when I died. Dean maybe? Well he thought everything.

I washed my face. Mmmm... It felt so good to have some cold water on me.

I went outside and saw an old truck. I started it with the keys that I found at the shop.

I drove down the road till I came to sigh that said I was in Lawrence, Kansas. Oh wow I was far away from home. I really didn't care and spend days in the car to get Forks. I just wanted to go home. Few times I stopped in motels and shops to get sleep and food.

In few days I got across the sigh that said Forks.

Home. Finally.

**I just had to write this soon. I felt guilty that I didn't have any time to write this at week. I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	5. Meeting Again

Going Down

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 5

Bpov

Forks. Here I come. I was really starting to get nervous. Were the Cullens still here? Was Jacob already imprinted? Was Charlie okay? Did people think I was dead all this time? I worried.

I had a bit trouble to remember where Charlie lived so I stopped at local grocery.

I parked and went inside and I saw myself in the mirror. I looked pretty clean. I had showered and got new clothes. I had flat boots, skinny jeans, dark top and leather jacket.

I went to the aisle that sold water and took some water with me. I was walking to cash register when I saw a quileute woman staring at me. I stopped where I was going. Did I knew her? There was something familiar in her. She looked at me hatefully and carefully. Like I was going to jump on her in anytime. I stared at her same way that she did. I took my hand to my pocket just to be sure that my knife was still there. Suddenly someone shouted.

"Leah! Come on! We are in a hurry-" This older woman came next to her and noticed me. My stare broke and I started to walk again. Leah. I wondered. It felt so familiar. Suddenly I got it. Leah Clearwater! And her mom Sue! No wonder they looked at me like that. They probably thought I was with the Cullens all this time. That they were hiding that I was a vampire. Thank god that isn't true.

When I was at the cash register I glanced behind me and they weren't there anymore.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard the salesman to say. He had my water bottle in his hand and stared at me rudely.

"Can I have my water please?" I said a bit coldly.

"S-sure" he stuttered and gave the bottle to me.

I went outside and just got that I forgot to ask where Charlie lived. Damn... Well I'm not going back to there. I hopped in my car. I felt someone staring at me and looked who it was. There was this man in trench coat and suit. He looked at me wondering and suddenly disappeared. What the-?

I quickly started my car and drove out of the parking lot. Every other minute I glanced to my side mirror to confirm that nobody was after me. I didn't even knew where I was going until I saw Charlie's house. Oh wow, how did this happen? Instincts maybe?

I saw Charlie's police car on the driveway and sighed. Thank god he was home.

I parked behind his car and walked slowly to the door. My hand raised to knock the door when someone opened the door. Behind the door was Charlie! With his gun raised on me... I raised my hand up.

"Wow dad don't shoot me!" I said when I eyed the gun.

"Is this some kind of joke? You evil son of a bitches have some nerves to posses my little girl's body and come here! Move or I'll kill you!" he said very seriously.

"Demon? Oh dad no! It's really me! I'm alive"

"Then tell me how in hell?"

"I don't know! I just woke up in a coffin under the ground in somewhere Kansas! You're have to trust me!"

"Trust you? Yeah right! I won't trust people who have already died"

"Well yeah I see your point... Wait! I can prove it for you!" I said and took my holywater from my pocket. I poured some water on my hand. "Look! It won't burn! Oh and wait!" I said and took my salt box and dug my finger in it. "See, it won't burn either!" I said.

"Unbelievable... It's really you Bells" he said and lowered the gun. He hugged me.

"Bells, I missed you so much kid" he whispered quietly like he was going to start crying.

"I missed you too dad, more than you know" I said and hugged him back.

"Well, okay come inside, you must be hungry" he said.

"Oh you have no idea!" I said jokingly. He closed the door behind him.

We went to the kitchen which was pretty clean.

"Dad, no offence but how have you kept kitchen so clean after me?" asked half jokingly.

"Well, Bells. I was very lonely and sad... You remember Sue Clearwater, right?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah I do, I actually met her at grocery shop just about hours ago... What about her?"

"Well... We-we- k-k-ind of are d-d-dating" he said nervously.

"But dad that is just great thing!" I said to him. He looked so relieved. I was so happy for him. He has always been so lonely even with me here.

"Thanks Bells, I really mean that" he said emotionally. I smiled at him. He turned to fridge and put out some left overs.

"I hope I had something better but this is all I have..." he murmured sadly.

"Dad it's perfectly fine, everything is okay" I said and watched how he put some of it in microwave.

"Oh so you have finally learned how to use that?" I asked. He laughed a bit.

"Well, I kind of got to when you..." his voice lowered. I tried not to thing about it.

"Dad-"

"Bells, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Why? Why did you sold your soul?"

"Listen dad... I was young and I didn't really believe it-" Well that was a lie "-and I just missed them so much..."

"Wichesters?" I nodded again. "Damn those boys! All they do is harm! I even lost all of my children because of them! I knew I should have killed them when I had a change!"

"Dad calm down! It's not their fault! Wait a second... Did you say children?"

**I tried to make this chapter longer that other ones. I hope you liked this :) Review! **


	6. Remembering Again

Going Down

**Don't own anything!**

Chapter 6

Bpov

I stared at Charlie of surprise. Child_ren? _Last time I checked I was only child in this family. What was Charlie hiding from me? It can't be that all this time I have had a sibling...

"Bells, I am so sorry for not telling you! I just thought it would be better if you never knew... So you wouldn't have miss someone you haven't ever met..."

"But dad, that ain't a good reason to keep something this important from me!" I was getting annoyed. "Ugh! All this time! All this time you have lied to me straight on my face!"

"Well, literally I haven't... I just haven't told that to you-"

"Dad! Seriously?! That ain't a reason either! Oh god I hate you!" I said very angry. Back of my mind was telling me to stop yelling and calm down. He has lost so much. I can't even imagine his pain... I sighed loudly and started to calm down and regret things I just said.

"Dad..."

"It's okay kid... I understand" he said tears in his eyes. Suddenly door opened and someone came in. It was Sue and Leah. immediately they noticed Charlie's tears and glared at me. I sighed again. God I hate my life. My anger was starting to rise again. I didn't understand this. Why was I so angry all the time? I felt like teenager all over again. My feelings changed every other second. It was probably the hell. The imagine of torture and the screams... I shook my head to get those imagines off.

"Why is she back? After disappearing for over three years-"

"Leah please. Don't start" dad said very tiredly. I started to feel very low after shouting to him.

"Bells? Are you okay? After everything?" he asked after seeing my painful expression.

"I... I'm not sure... I'm not even sure if I am myself anymore" I answered.

"What happened, leech lover?" That just got me angry all over again. My hand clenched the chair and my jaw tensed. All that freaking smartassing! Wait... Was smartassing even a word...? Whatever. My hand reached to my knife-

"Wow wow wow Bells! Calm down! There is no reason for violence!" he said loudly. I didn't want to obey him. I just wanted to sweep that ugly smirk of Leah's smartass face. I literally saw red. My knife was on my hand.

"Bella STOP!" I heard Charlie shouting back of my ears. I took a step forward. Suddenly someone stopped me from going any further. I tried to pull the knife to Leah but that someone tried to turn my hand away. In process I accidentally sliced my left palm. I stopped. Familiar pain came from my hand. I raised my hand and watched how my palm was bleeding blood. I let Charlie to take the knife of my hand while blood was starting to cover my skin. I watched it in panic. Every second that I spend in hell came crushing down. Everything I had been through... I was starting to shake. My breathing was fast and shaky. Blood. Pain. Scream. Pain. Slice. Pain. Hell. Pain.

Cpov.

"I... I'm not sure... I'm not even sure if I am myself anymore" she said. I felt so bad for her.

"What happened, leech lover?" Leah shut up! I yelled in my head. I saw Bella shaking of anger and reaching for her knife.

"Wow wow wow Bells! Calm down! There is no reason for violence!" I yelled. She didn't even hear me and took a step to Leah. Leah's smile was starting to fade. I decided to do something so I stopped Bella. She still tried to move the knife so I held her hand too. Accidentally she sliced her palm. Her knife hand loosened and I took the knife from her. Then I saw her face. She was staring her palm. Her face was starting to panic and she was shaking and breathing fast.

"Bella!" I shouted but she didn't hear me. She fell on her knees and came catatonic. Suddenly she fell on her side on the floor. I came down to hug her to me. She screamed and snuggled on the floor her hand on her face.

"Noooo! Please don't do this! Let me go! LET. ME. G-!" Suddenly she went all numb and didn't say a word. She looked like dead to me.

"Oh god Bells no!" I reached to her neck and tried her pulse. Thank god she is alive!

Suddenly I heard weird noise. Like wings rustled. I raised my head. There was a man who leaned over Bella. He had trench coat and suit. I took Bella's knife.

"I told the Winchester that she would be like this. I warned them but when do they listen?" this man said. "My name is Castiel,I'm angel of lord. I rescued Isabella because if she had broke in hell the apocalypse would have started. She has very powerful... self-control. There isn't anyone that have kept saying no even for one hundred years but she was there 360 years... It's very... admirable. She deserves this. She deserves to have peaceful life after saving all of us" he said. She didn't broke?! Oh wow...

"Wait! What are you going to do to her?" I asked.

"She won't remember no thing from hell. She won't remember nothing of selling her soul. Last of her memory will be the last night before hell" he said and put his hand on her forehead. Suddenly her painful expression changed peaceful. I smiled of joy.

I was just going to thank Castiel but he was already gone.

Bella opened her eyes.

"Ughhh... What am I doing in kitchen? Oh god my hand is bleeding!" she said. I just smiled at her and hugged her with everything I had.

**I know this was pretty crazy! :D Nobody saw that coming xD Well tell me what do you think about it. Too crazy? Or is it making this more interesting? Review!**


	7. Forgetting Hell

Going Down

**Don't own anything!**

Chapter 7

Bpov

I woke up with the worst headache I've ever had. Also I was in the kitchen. What the heck?!

"Ughhh... What am I doing in kitchen? Oh god my hand is bleeding!" I noticed. My whole hand was covered in blood. Why didn't they take me to hospital. I also noticed that Sue and Leah were next to me and watching me with shock.

"What? What's going on dad?" I asked from Charlie.

"Bells you fell a knife in your hand and passed out. We just found you"

"But... But I just went sleeping! Oh god my wedding is tomorrow and I'm just a mess! I god of course this had to happen to me. Can you call... E... Ed... Edwin?"

"Kid you're pretty messed up. You don't even remember your soon to be husband's name" Charlie said. I almost believed his calm voice but I noticed how in shock he was. Something just wasn't right. And I was sure about it that I didn't fall a knife in my hand.

Cpov

"Kid you're pretty messed up. You don't even remember your soon to be husband's name" I said. Then I just remembered. Damn it! She will know that I lied to her. There won't be no wedding tomorrow! She is going to be so pissed... God damn it! How can I be so stupid? I had to work something out.

Bpov

Leah and Sue left to their home and Charlie took me to hospital. I watched Charlie nervously walking back and forth.

"What is it dad?" I asked from him as we waited in the waiting hall.

"Oh it's nothing... What is taking so long?" he tried to explain but I knew he knew I didn't buy it.

"Isabella Swan" doctor said.

"I'm sorry it took so long... There were some problems... Oh Sheriff! What brought you here?" he asked. I looked at the doctor. Hmph... Never seen him before. And I knew everyone in the building because of my clumsy... Wait a minute... I sure as hell wasn't clumsy! But why in hell would I be here so much then. Weird. When I met Ed... Edw..? Oh whatever... When I met him I was immediately starting to be clumsy... What in earth was going on. I felt so wrong and weird.

"Oh she is my daughter"

"You have a daughter Sheriff Swan?" What?! Charlie didn't tell he that he had a daughter? And how in earth wouldn't he even know me? I am Sheriffs daughter for gods sakes!

"Oh, that's weird. We have known over 3 years and you haven't told me-" He has been here 3 years?! There is no way I haven't seen him in here...

"Okay let's just get that arm okay" he quickly said.

"Go get some rest" dad said to me as we arrived home. I nodded and went upstairs. It was already almost morning. And I was going to get married today? Oh god that just doesn't feel right. I don't remember pretty much nothing what my soon to be husbands name was. This was so weird... I felt like there was wedding tomorrow.

Suddenly I heard phone ringing. Quietly I went to listen my dad speaking to the phone.

"-I mean come on ... She will be so pissed ... Why did you do that in first place? ... I know that Dean ... You didn't tell Sam? … She doesn't remember a thing … Just thinks she is still going to marry that leech … They have already left … She will know, she is too smart... Yeah she gets that too …" Well that explained a bit.

Something has happened, something terrible, and I clearly have lost my memories... And Sam and Dean has something to do with it...

There was something seriously wrong... And I'm going to get what it is.

**A/N **

**What do you think, liked or not? In next chapter there will be some angry badass werewolves that are waiting for answer why has she been away so long, and that gets Bella very confused... But let me know what did you beautiful people think about this chapter so ReVieW! :) Oh and I have just published my knew fanfiction! It is Paul/Rachel imprint story if some of you is interested ;)**


End file.
